Phineas and Isabella Meeting a New Band
Phineas and Isabella were hanging out when they heard a never before seen band called Christy and the Backyard Gang. They went up to say hello, and they ask the gang to say their names. The girl in pink said, "my name is Christy Lockhart". The girl in blue said, "my name is Melissa McMonagle". The guy in red said, "my name is Mike Hale". The guy in green said, "my name is Raymond Logie" The guy in orange said, "my name is Ryan Verhoek". The girl is grey said, "my name is Shanna Johnston". The guy in purple said, "my name is Zac Klassin-Apps". The guy in Yellow said, "my name is Zac Kooiman". Zac K. said, "what are your names? And you guys make a great couple." Phineas said, "my name is Phineas Flynn, this is my friend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and thank you for comment on us being a couple." The 10 friends went to the park to relax and listen to the music that the Christy and the backyard gang made. Then they went to Phineas's house to introduce the gang to Candace, Ferb, Vanessa, Baljeet, Buford, and Phineas's parents. They all said hello and Candace said "do you guys have a theme song for your shows, that you guys do?" Zac K said "yes yes we do" and it went like it Christy is a crazy girl from our imagination And when she's tall, she's what we call a girly sensation Christy lives with Zac K and With Melissa, then you'll soon see Little Mike tags along With his best buddy Raymond Ryan is in Barney's club And Zac A. has a ticket But Shanna has never seen Christy, 'cause she doesn't know our secret Christy comes to play with us Whenever we may need her Christy can be your friend too If you just make-believe her! They all clapped but Baljeet asked, "why does Zac A. have a ticket?" the gang said "we don't know." Candace asked the gang to sing another song and so they did with a song they call boom boom ain't it great to be crazy like this. (below) Everyone = Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy? Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy? Mike Hale and Ryan Verhoek = A horse and a flea and three blind mice Sat on a curbstone covered with ice. The horse he slipped and fell on the flea "Whoops" said the flea, "There's a horse on me!" : Everyone = Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy? Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy? Zac Kooiman and Melissa McMonagle = Way down south where bananas grow A flea stepped on an elephant's toe. The elephant cried with tears in his eye. "Why don't you pick on someone your size?" Everyone = Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy? Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, :Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy? :Raymond Logie and Zac Klassin-Apps = Way up north where there's ice and snow, :There lived a penguin and his name was Joe. :He got so tired of black and white :He wore pink slacks to the dance last night. :Everyone = Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy? Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, :Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy? :they were shocked that they made songs like that and everyone enjoyed the gang, then the gang had to leave but said they will be back tomorrow for more fun. Category:Zac Kooiman Category:Zac klassin-apps Category:Mike Hale Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Melissa Mcmonagle Category:Kristy lockhart Category:Candace Flynn Category:Shanna johnston Category:Ryan verhoek Category:Buford Von Stomm Category:Raymond logie Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Baljeet Rai Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Stories Category:Fanon Works